entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gala
The Night Heists }} "Get in and steal the artifacts" "What if I break the artifacts instead?" "...No" "But what if" - The Freelancer, Wren and Rose 'The Gala ' was released on November 29th, 2019 together with The Auction and The Cache in The Night Heists expansion. It is the fifth mission chronologically. It takes place on the same map as The Killhouse, but NPCs and some of the interior have been changed. Overview The Gala is the second mission in The Night Heists expansion. In the mission The Freelancer is up for a formal evaluation lead by Rose and supervised by Wren. The objective is to steal artifacts from a simulated art gallery. Layout The map layout is the same as The Killhouse, but most rooms are completely changed. This mission has a constant starting location which is in a big room in one of the corners of the map. Straight ahead is the entrance to the gallery itself. The first room has multiple artifact cases and a podium with a microphone which can be used if you have a staff disguise to distract all the civilians. Further ahead is the security room and a possible spawn for either the camera operator or the vault. To the left corner there are more artifact cases. The middle of the map consists of the VIP section holding more artifact cases and leading to the second security area and the storage area. The storage area holds multiple crates and leads into the staff rooms at the back corner of the map. The artifact drop off point and dumpsters are next to the staff areas. The security areas, storage areas and staff areas can hold artifact crates. The VIP area can not be accessed without a disguise. The security areas can only be accessed with a guard disguise. The staff areas can only be accessed with a staff disguise. NPCs There are 3 types of NPCs in The Gala: Security Guards, Staff and Civilians. The security guards are the regular ones found in most missions. They can drop the vault keycard which can be used to open the vault. The guard disguise is the only one that is allowed to carry bags. Staff are civilians which wear grey/gray uniforms. Interrogating them can give you the code to disable the alarm for the artifact cases which can be done at the keypad. The staff disguise can not carry bags. Both roam the map, stopping occasionally at certain locations, but guards will not enter the staff areas and staff will not enter the security areas. Guards will not detect staff disguises and vice versa. Civilians wear suits and formal clothing. They roam the Gala and VIP areas and do not detect either type of disguises. Mission Progression The main objective of the mission is to retrieve a certain number of artifacts. They can either be found in glass cases or in sealed crates. To open the glass cases you have to first disable the alarm which can be done at the keypad after you have obtained the alarm code. You can get the code by interrogating staff NPCs. Once the alarm is disabled, cases can be opened, but opened cases will be noticed by guards or staff so you have to pick up the artifact quickly. The artifact crates are in storage, security or staff areas. To open them you have to either drill the four corners or open it with a crowbar which spawns in a random room. There is one crate in a vault which can be opened with the vault keycard after disabling the vault sensors. The card can be gotten from a safe or dropped by guards. The open vault will alert guards that notice it. Objectives Partycrashing * Steal and secure artifacts 0/4 ** Rookie: 4 artifacts ** Professional: 5 artifacts ** Operative: 6 artifacts ** Elite: 7 artifacts ** Legend: 8 artifacts NPCs Rewards Category:The Night Heists Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story